keijofandomcom-20200215-history
Maya Sakashiro
}} "Maya" redirects here. For a Keijo player with the same given name, see Maya Takanashi. Maya Sakashiro (坂城 真夜, Sakashiro Maya) was a student at Suruga Keijo Training School. She was ranked second in Suruga. She is the adoptive daughter of Ayako Sakashiro, Suruga's coach and headmaster. Due to her personality disorder, Maya develops an alter ego as Kaya Sakashiro (坂城 カヤ, Sakashiro Kaya), who only emerges in a threatening situation that can't be handled by Maya. Upon graduating from Suruga, Maya officially becomes a Keijo player. Sometime later, she is able to advance to the A-Rank. Appearance Maya has long blonde hair with her bangs parted to the left. Her eyes are crimson. She has a large red ribbon. Personality Maya is a shy and timid girl. She is also a bit clumsy, saying words slightly different from what she intends to say. For instance, when Maya wants to say "bureisenban" (無礼千万, lit. "disrespectful"). Instead, she says "bureisen-bai" (無礼千倍, lit. "disrespect thousandfold"). Additionally, Maya also tends to say the wrong idiom, which causing the others confused. Her friends state that she usually doesn't take a prominent action. It has also been stated by both Ayase Kurogiri and Nami Nanase that Maya doesn't pay much attention to others, even to her own friends. She is not good at lying, though she tries so hard to do it. Maya always speaks politely and likes adding "desu" (です) in almost all of her sentences. Maya is also protective towards her mother, which is proven when she warns Nozomi Kaminashi to stop from approaching her. She later decides to blow Nozomi away without hesitation. Despite this, she is a bit shy when referring her mother in public, thus she prefers to refer her as "coach" instead. During her childhood, Maya always felt lonely for being shunned by her friends. A lot of her friends tend to shy away from her since Maya kept breaking any stuff around her due to possessing a great amount of strength. She was also treated badly by adults. Due to this trauma, Maya develops a split personality as Kaya Sakashiro (坂城 カヤ, Sakashiro Kaya). A brutal version of herself. Interestingly, Maya and Kaya can talk to each other through their boobs. Background Under unknown circumstances, Maya lived in an orphanage. In the anime, however, it's implied that she was abandoned by her biological parents, giving Maya a trauma each time she saw others intimidate her which reminded her to both her "papa" and "mama". She always broke a lot of stuff and caused trouble. As such, she was shunned by her friends. Around this time, Maya began to manifest her split personality, Kaya. One day, a well-known Keijo player, Ayako Sakashiro visited the orphanage where she lived. Ayako donated some stuff to there. When Maya broke a bed that was just given by Ayako, it caught Ayako's attention. Ayako then asked Maya to hit the bed with her butt as hard as possible. Maya did it and broke the bed effortlessly. Since then, she was adopted by Ayako.Chapter 82, pages 15-18 At some point, Ayako bought her a ribbon, which she started to wear ever since. Plot The East-West War Arc She went to Shimizu Keijo Stadium to participate in a yearly event held by Suruga and their rival, Setouchi Keijo Training School, known as the "East-West War" to prove which one is better between the two. Alongside her comrades, she engaged in a commotion with Setouchi's students, since their coach underestimated Setouchi and made fun of them. When Nozomi Kaminashi was about to approach their coach, Maya appeared to stop her. On the other hand, Nozomi was still insisted of approaching more closer. As such, Maya assaulted Nozomi and sent her flying. But soon, she was also surprised since her clothes were torn. Apparently Nozomi managed to counter her, while telling not to underestimate Setouchi. However, the conflict was stopped by Setouchi's teachers, Miku Kobayakawa and Hitomi Hokuto, who apologized to Suruga.Chapter 66, pages 1-8 A short time later, Nami Nanase and her friends went to check her. Ayase Kurogiri mentioned that the ribbon girl would clash with Maya, prompting Nanase to tease Maya. While Maya herself mumbled that the ribbon girl caught her attention.Chapter 66, pages 11-13 On the day of the race, Suruga lost the first match, but they won the second match. Thus the outcome would depend on the third match. She entered the match along with her teammates, consisting of Tae Yokosugi, Midori Morimoto, and Hikari Muromachi. While Setouchi's third group was represented by Rin Rokudo, Saya Kogatana, Hanabi Kawai, and Nozomi Kaminashi. Before the race, Sanae Hououin told her that she should enjoy her fight with her opponent. As the match started, Nozomi rushed towards her, but Maya was easily able to block and blow her away. Maya thought that Nozomi wanted to attack her for the second time. However, Nozomi intentionally stucked her face on Maya's butt. Irritated, Maya blew her again, calling Nozomi as a pervert.Chapter 78, pages 1-19 Nozomi claimed to have figured out the secret behind Maya's abilities, guessing that Maya mastered "Qigong". Panicked, Maya tried to lie, but Nozomi completely knew that. But soon, Yokosugi suddenly assaulted Nozomi. However, Maya surprisingly stopped her. Yokosugi demanded Maya to explain, which replied by Maya that she wanted to fight Nozomi, blasting Yokosugi away. Nozomi then managed to find an opening on Maya, but Maya was able to counter her as she was also able to channel "Qigong" through her chest.Chapter 78, pages 1-14 Later, Nozomi decided to use her specialty, the "Vacuum Butt Cannon", the two bounced each other. As Nozomi used the "Vacuum Butt Cannon" over and over again, Maya was cornered. Recalling her past, Maya stated that she didn't want to back to the place where she didn't needed. Maya began to lose her balance, while Nozomi tried to attack her again. But soon, Kaya took over Maya's consciousness, sending Nozomi flying with a great force. Yokosugi questioned her on why did Kaya take over Maya's consciousness. Hanabi was confused since she thought that her name was "Maya" instead of "Kaya", prompting Yokosugi to explain about Kaya. Irritated, Kaya blasted her away, defeating Yokosugi. Saya then tried to attack Kaya, but Kaya was able to handle her, defeating Saya. Kaya continued cornering her opponents, lifting Rin by using her boobs.Chapter 83, pages 1-18 Kaya then fought Nozomi on Maya's behalf, whilst Nozomi tried to speak with Maya, telling that Maya needed to finish the match on her own. Motivated, Maya was finally able to regain her consciousness. Nozomi then prepared to use the "Vacuum Butt Cannon" at its full potential. However, Maya was able to divert it away, cancelling Nozomi's attempt. But soon, Nozomi retained the momentum and tried to counter Maya.Chapter 85, pages 1-18 Despite this, Maya was able to grab Nozomi's boobs, stopping Nozomi. Maya assumed that she has won. However, Nozomi pushed her boobs more closer into Maya's face and hit Maya's forehead by using her nipple, knocked her. Maya fell down to the pool, defeated. As the final match ended, the commentator announced that Setouchi managed to beat Suruga and won the eleventh East-West War.Chapter 86, pages 1-15 After being defeated, Maya apologized to Ayako, though Ayako has adopted and trained her. Ayako suddenly hugged Maya, telling her not to dwell about her defeat since she did her best. Maya cried and realized that Ayako treated her like her own daughter. Later that night, Maya was exhausted and fell asleep, thus she didn't go to the feast.Chapter 87, pages 1-17 Abilities Maya attacks Nozomi.jpg|Maya's signature move, "Internal Butt Release". Maya_blocks_Nozomi.jpg|Maya blocks Nozomi with "Internal Bust Release". Maya Sakashiro was ranked second in Suruga. She prefers the defensive style, and tends to wait the opponent to attack her first, before striking back with Qigong. However, her alter ego, Kaya Sakashiro is completely rough and offensive, violently abusing her opponent. Enhanced Strength: Kaya has a great amount of strength, even when she was still a child, Kaya was already capable of breaking various stuff around her, thus her friends decide to shy away from her. Enhanced Durability: Before being exhausted, Maya is able to take "Vacuum Butt Cannon", Nozomi's signature skill, a couple times without being blasted away or having her swimsuit torn apart. However, as Nozomi repeats her attack over and over again, Maya starts to lose her balance. Qigong (気功, Kikō): Maya mastered Qigong and used this skill to fight in Keijo. Internal Butt Release (尻発勁, Shiri Hakkei): Maya's signature move. Maya waits and blocks her opponent's attack before blasting them away with Qigong. It's strong enough to send an unguarded person flying a few meters away. Internal Bust Release (乳発勁, Chichi Hakkei): A variation of the "Internal Butt Release" that instead channels through her breasts. Hell and Heaven (ヘルアンドヘヴン, Heru Ando Hebun): A technique she uses to counter Nozomi. By using her remaining strength, Maya is able to deflect the "Vacuum Butt Cannon" at its full potential. Anime & Manga Differences Episode 8 *In the manga, After changing her clothes, Maya is visited by her friends. Ayase Kurogiri then foretells Maya and Nozomi Kaminashi will face each other, while Nami Nanase teases her. In the anime, this scene was cut. *Maya's alter ego is hinted earlier in the anime. Jun Sasaki notices that Suruga doesn't include their best player in the East-West War, since Rank 1 and Rank 2 in Suruga are both occupied by Maya, one person with two different personalities. In the manga, there is no such hint. Episode 12 *Although, it has been stated that Maya fell asleep, she then wakes up and goes to the feast. At the feast, Maya is teased by Mio Kusakai, while Kazane Aoba tries to get a scan from her butt, much to her embarrassment. In the manga, Maya completely fell asleep and didn't go to the feast. Quotes *(To Nozomi Kaminashi) "I've warned you... to stand back."Chapter 65, page 15 *(Questioning Nami Nanase's main ability) "Her "Synaesthesia"? What is that?"Chapter 70, page 4 *(Regarding Ayako Sakashiro) "...Deep inside, I knew that she didn't only care about my abilities, but she also cared about me like her own daughter. But I couldn't believe in that warmth... By now, I... Fully feel like your daughter."Chapter 87, page 5 *(To Maya) "Really, Maya, what is wrong with you? If you couldn't handle this... Just leave it to me."Chapter 83, pages 5-6 *(To Maya) "It's been a while. But, why I am bruised? Maya, are they really that difficult for you?"Chapter 83, page 10 Trivia *Maya's name contains the characters for "true" and "night". Thus, her name literally means "true night". *Maya and Nozomi share the same nickname for being called as the "Ribbon Girl". References Navigation Category:Suruga Keijo Training School Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Counters Category:Keijo Players